Los extraños pero extraordinarios sueños de Azu-nyan
by FeNiXD
Summary: ¿Que es un sueño? Es algo fantástico creado por tu imaginación y aveces anhelado...para Azusa, un sueño, son locuras irrefrenables que pasan por tu mente al cenar demasiado...Lean como Los extraños pero extraordinarios sueños de Azusa involucran no solo a ella, si no a sus compañeras de banda, clase y maestras salvajes en locas aventuras en el interior de su mente


**Los extraños pero extraordinarios sueños de Azu-nyan**

- Azusa ya deberías irte a dormir - se escuchaba una voz que provenía de unos cuantos metros de distancia desde la puerta de la habitación

- en unos minutos -

Las 12 am y la pequeña Azusa seguía intentando escribir en su computadora un "simple", como dijo ella, ensayo que valía un 30% de la calificación final, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como ella creyó, frustrada decidió apagar el aparato y no abrir la cuarta bolsa de frituras que estaba por comer

- comí demasiado, Ojalá no tenga pesadillas - sin más que decir se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y después a la cama, quien diría que iba a tener un sueño que nadie iba a creer

...

No sabía porque pero sentía que su cama se movía de arriba a abajo, se sentía raro pero placentero, subía y bajaba, de un lado a otro... esperen su cama no se movía, asustada se levantó de donde estuviera, era...era...no sabía qué diablos era ni mucho menos en donde estaba, es cuarto era totalmente de madera y sin pintar, había barriles, sogas y espadas, ¿dónde diablos estaba?, sus ropas...¡esa no era su pijama!, tenía puesto unas Bermudas azul rey de mezclilla, una simple blusa verde obscuro y un par de pulseras cafés una en cada muñeca, por kami donde demonios estaba

De imprevisto llamaron a la puerta, la peli negra entró en pánico, que hago? Se preguntaba sin parar

- Azu-nyan? Estás dispuesta? - una voz la llamó, ella conocía esa voz

- adelante - aunque conocía la voz, no estaba muy segura de que fuera ella,la puerta se abrió

- Azu-nyan por fin despiertas, nos tenías preocupadas - era Yui, bueno creía que era Yui llevaba puesto un conjunto de un short de mezclilla azul fuerte con sandalias cafés que se amarran a los tobillos, arriba una blusa de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas, un pañuelo rojo tapando su cabeza y un cinturón grueso de color café que caía en su cintura y un parche... en el ojo? - creímos que nunca despertarias -

- que te paso en el ojo - decía asustada Azusa

- esto - dijo Yui señalando su parche en el ojo izquierdo para luego poner sus manos en su cadera mostrando una pose de superioridad - no es genial, fue en una batalla contra un gran ejército, mil contra uno, fue intenso, ellos me dejaron esto de recuerdo pero ahora ellos no respira - finalizó haciendo su mano puño

- es falso verdad - Azusa la veía sin expresión alguna

Callo devastada - que cruel eres Azu-nyan - le salieron pequeñas lágrimas de loa ojos - yo que pensé en una increíble historia para ti -

- lo siento, Yui-sempai, pero que hago aquí - pregunto con una gota en la cabeza

- que? se te olvidó - se tallo los ojos moviéndose el parche y viendo la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña - creo que si - una gota callo por su nuca

- mou me contarás o no Yui-sempai -

- ya, ya - Yui le restaba importancia moviendo la mano de un lado a otro por alguna razón esto le parecía divertido - bien, lo que pasó fue que... - Azusa se acercó más - fue que -

- ya digalo de una vez -

- fue que cundo intentamos robar a unos mercenarios, otros piratas salieron de la nada queriendo robar nuestro botín, después de una ardua batalla logramos vencerlos y quedarnos con el oro, pero por un accidente te golpeaste la cabeza con una viga del barco -

Yui término sintiéndose orgullosa de su historia, mientras que Azusa...no se tragaba ni una sola palabra, como que piratas, oro, batallas, mercenarios, por favor eso debería ser una broma

- y piensas que te creeré eso - dijo Azusa con cara de poco amigos

- y porque no lo arias, mi historia estuvo bien narrada -

- PORQUE SIEMPRE DICES TONTERÍAS, COMO QUIERES QUE CREA QUE HAY PIRATAS, BANDIDOS Y MONSTRUOS Y QUE NOSOTRAS ANDAMOS METIDAS EN ESO - sus gritos los podría escuchar hasta el mismo Poseidón

- tranquila Azu-nyan - la castaña al fin se podía destapar los oídos - claro que nadie se creería eso -

- vez - se cruzó de brazos

- por eso omití a los bandidos y monstruos de mi historia -

- que? -

- si, omití lo irrelevante para que me creyeras, la capitana dijo que ese golpe podría afectarte y sí que lo hizo -

- Yui-sempai deja este juego ya y cuál golpe - vio a Yui señalar su cabeza - que diablos es esto - se preguntó al sentir las vendas en su cabeza, en realidad si tenía un golpe y le dolía, esto debe ser mentira - pero cómo? - lo dijo más para sí misma

- ya te dije un accidente - la forma de decirlo de Yui le hizo pensar que no fue un accidente

Flashback

Estaban tres personas festejando su triunfo con las espadas al aire

- vivan los piratas -

Una sin ver corto una de las sogas del barco haciendo que una viga aplastada a su compañero

Fin de Flashback

Azusa no le quitaba los ojos de enésima Yui se rió nerviosa

- bien, entonces como diablos llegó una viga a mi cabeza - Yui sudaba frío no sabía cómo contestar a eso hasta que un grito de afuera la salvo de la pequeña furia

- ahoi marinos, es hora de prepararnos -

- que es eso - pregunto la peli negra sorprendida

- quien más, es nuestra capitana - contestó Yui yendo a un barril donde había armas

- capi...tana? -

- si no te apuras se enfadara contigo, es muy temperamental - le dijo dándole unas sandalias

- espera, quieres decir que los piratas en tu historia, somos nosotros? - pregunto preocupado Azusa

- que? Claro que no - suspiró aliviada - nosotros somos los piratas que vencieron a eso piratas, que no prestas atención Azu-nyan, bien ahora apúrate que nos espera un gran día - finalizó pasándole una espada y una pistola

- espera, que quieres que haga con esto -

...

Después de un rato y haber descubierto como se pone la espada en el cinturón pudo emprender salida una Azusa confundida

Reía sarcásticamente - piratas, peleas, tesoros, que más me falta?, esto es un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla - río de nuevo - y quien será esa capitana, de seguro es Ritsu ya que dijo temperamental, será mejor que despierte - finalizó pellizcándose la mejilla y abriendo la puerta para ver al capitán

- izen las velas, prueben los cañones, limpien la cubierta, que alguien me traiga un poco de ron -

- si capitana Mio-chan - dijo obediente Yui

- Capitana Mio-chan? - Azusa se quedó en blanco

Esta fue la gota que dejó lleno el vaso de la cordura

° ° ° ° ° °eh?

- despierta, despierta, porque no despierto? - lloriqueaba Azusa mientras se daba fuertes golpes en la cabeza contra la cubierta del barco

- o al fin despiertas teniente Azusa bienvenida - la saludaba Mio alegre pero con el toque de rectitud que casi nunca se ve en ella - ven con nosotros - le hizo un ademán con la mano

- hi - tímidamente fue a ver que quería Mio, al ver no sabía que cara poner

- ven a nadar con nosotros es esta piscina de oro - río de forma burlona como si nada le importará o como si fuera de lo más común nadar en una piscina gigante de oro

- ven Azu-nyan es divertido - un poco más atrás se encontraba Yui mientras se zambullía más en la piscina de monedas, cuanto media esa cosa? Se preguntaba la golpeada Azusa

Toda diversión se vio fin con el sonido de unos cañones a lo lejos que hicieron a Azusa salir de su trance

- que fue eso? - pregunta Azusa sin saber cómo reaccionar

- los militares - dicen ambas chicas dentro de la piscina con un semblante algo oscuro

- militares? Eso es malo - volvió a preguntar para tener la boca más abierta gracias a que Yui presionó un botón que hizo que la piscina empezará a moverse dando la vuelta junto con ambas chicas dentro de ella para que se acomodara con el otro lado de la cubierta con Yui y Mio paradas sobre este ya cambiadas y listas para la pelea

- si no quieres morir - le contestó Mío mientras se acomodaba su sombrero de capitán, su vestimenta consistía de camisa y pantalón blancos, botas negras hasta las rodillas, cinturón café que caía en su cintura, una gabardina azul fuerte con detalles en rojo y amarillo y un sombrero igual que la gabardina con el detalle de una gran pluma Blanca en él, todo eso le daba un aspecto de Capitán rudo y elegante que le hacían imposible despegar los ojos de ella - bien Yui estas lista - dijo desenvainando su fina espada

- yo nací lista capitán - decía decidida con su espada lista para el ataque

- ESPEREN - grito Azusa perdiendo los estribos

- que sucede Azusa - hablo la capitana

- que se supone que está pasando aquí - dijo sin más

- que Yui no te dijo, ayer le robamos a unos mercenarios, fue en donde te golpeaste y a causa del robo los militares nos persiguen -

- eso ya lo sé, es sólo que tengo muchas preguntas, de porque somos piratas? O porque robamos? O... - fue interrumpida

- lo siento Azusa hablamos luego, ya están aquí - se preparan para el ataque

- que...que debo hacer? -

- sólo seguirnos Azu-nyan - le contestó ahora Yui

- Yui detrás me mi - le ordenó Mio para luego salir corriendo

- esperen Yui-sempai Mio-sempai -

- sólo corre Azu-nyan - le dijo Yui antes de saltar esquivando unas bolas de cañón que venían directo a ellas para luego dar presencia al barco

El barco, cuando Azusa vio el barco enemigo quedo...petrificada era totalmente negro, con retoques rojos y grises parecía que un roquero habitaba ahí...esperen

- no me digan - Azusa bajo la cabeza, pero sin dejar de ver hacia enfrente, con una gota en la cien y sudando frío, ese barco sólo podía pertenecer a una persona

- espero que estés feliz de vernos, ahora...MUERE - se escuchaba una grabación para luego mostrar a la dueña de la voz

- Sawako-sensei - Azusa lo sabía era inconfundible algo en su interior hubiera deseado equivocarse

- nos volvemos a ver Hora del Té - empezó a hablar Sawako

- esperen, así no llamamos? que nombre tan ridículo para unos piratas - hablo Azusa por atrás provocando que Yui la callara con un "sh"

- no puedo decir que este contenta por eso - Mio se enfrentaba a ella a palabras - no es bueno ver a una cara arrugada todos los días - se burló

- desde cuando Mio-sempai es así -

- tampoco es bueno perseguir a unos piratas mediocres con un nombre igual de tonto que su capitán - le regresó la ofensa Sawako a Mio

- si fuéramos tan mediocres como dices sería más mediocre aquel que nos persiguiera sin éxito durante tres años, no lo crees, Sawa-chan - Yui sólo vitoreaba los dicho por Mio mofándose ambas con buenas carcajadas

Sawako se le deformar la cara por tal insulto que no supo que hacer más que sacar su arma secreta

- búrlate todo lo que quieras Mio - Mio y Yui dejaron de reír - sólo estás celosa de que yo me casare con la princesa - ahora fue turno de Sawako de reír como loca

De un increíble salto Mio término chocando su espada con la de Sawako provocando una ráfaga de viento

- capitana Mio para ti - le dijo con furia contenida retrocediendo un poco para volver a atacar a diestra y siniestramente

...

- que es todo esto, que pasa? - preguntaba una histérica Azusa a una calmada Yui

- que tanto te afectó el golpe - le reclamaba Yui - no recuerdas que en uno de nuestros ataques secuestramos a la princesa y a una sirvienta para pedir rescate, para que luego sucediera que Mio y la princesa se enamoraran provocando así la ira de la comandante de las fuerzas armadas y prometida de la princesa la cual es Sawa-chan -

- QUE NO ME DIGAN SAWA-CHAN - se escuchó por lo lejos

Azusa se destapaba los oídos por los gritos - no lo recuerdo -

Unos soldados venían en su dirección dispuestos atacar pero no eran rivales para las piratas

- que también me dirás que olvidaste tu amorío con una teniente - dijo Yui esquivando y estocando a un militar

- que yo que?! - pregunto muy sonrojada

- vamos, si estaban muy enamoradas - seguían esquivando y golpeando - creo que era…Ui así se llamaba – le sonrió

Al escuchar ese nombre Azusa casi se desmaya cómo es posible que le haya pasado eso

- cállate, no me digas que tú no has tenido nada - dijo enojada y se preguntaba porque si no recordaba nada de eso

- a decir verdad yo también tuve mis queveres - dijo Yui pisando a un militar y tomando en el aire su espada - pero yo ya sé a quién quiero para el resto de mi vida - se le veía decisión en la mirada sorprendiendo a Azusa

- Que sucede aquí - se escuchó a lo lejos una voz suave y delicada

- hablando de las reinas de Roma - dijo Yui feliz

Al principio cuando dijeron princesa nadie más que Mugi se le vino a la mente a Azusa y casi estaba en lo correcto, casi

- podrían explicarnos que es esto - esa voz sonaba familiar pero nadie en su mente hablaba así

El humo de la batalla se disipo dando paso a una Ritsu con un gran vestido amarillo muy elegante con guantes del mismo color y un abanico en la mano junto a una Mugi con un sencillo vestido blanco de manga corta y un corsé café que hacia resaltar su pecho

- no me digan que... - Azusa fue silenciada por Mio y Sawako

- princesa Ritsu - dijo Sawako sorprendida

- Ritsu es la princesa – tenía un tic en el ojo, ahora si está fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la cordura - Queeeeeee - grito aunque nadie le prestó atención

- Mio-chan -

- Ritsu -

Se decían las amantes para mirarse a los ojos sin sentir a nadie más, solo se veían ellas y unos cuantos brillos en el ambiente de quien sabe de donde salieron

- Hola Mugi-chan -

- cuanto tiempo Yui-chan -

Yui saludaba a Mugi desde la parte de las cubiertas que conectaban a los dos barcos, aunque el barco de los militares era un poco más grande dejando a Mugi unos centímetros más arriba de Yui (como si fuera un mini balcón)

- ya es suficiente - lloraba la pequeña Azusa - que más falta Dios mío -

- esto fue el colmo - era la voz de Sawako apuntando su espada asía Mio impidiendo el paso Asia Ritsu - la princesa es mi prometido y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto -

- entonces creo q tendré que robármela para que no esté con un vejestorio como tú -

- que dijiste -

- por favor Mio-chan no hagas nada arriesgado - pidió la dulce Ritsu

- todo por ti mi princesa - a Azusa se le revuelve el estómago con las palabras de Mío que sale corriendo a vomitar al mar, no es que le diera asco la escena romántica si no la distinta forma de ser de sus amigas, que a decir verdad, era bastante raro

De repente Sawako agarra a la princesa poniéndolo cerca de ella ganándose un alarido de Ritsu

- ahora princesa dile a esta rufián que a quien amas es a mí y que serás mi esposa -

- yo...yo... - Ritsu volteo a ver a Mio que demostraba miedo en su mirada - ...yo no puedo - dijo casi audible

- como que no puedes? - dijo Sawako sorprendida al igual de Mío

- lo que escuchaste - alzó un poco la voz - a la única que amo es a Mio-chan y es a la única que amaré y a la que me le entregare - finalizó firme

Azusa que venía de vomitar al escuchar el lado dulce de Ritsu no tuvo más que volver a correr a la cornisa

Sawako la pego más a ella impidiendo irse - te casaras conmigo quieras o no - reclamo para cortar una cuerda y salir asía el mástil superior donde era el puesto del Vigía

- soldados - llama Sawako - revocó la orden de llevar vivos a estos criminales, ahora nuevas reglas mátenlas a como dé lugar, las quiero muertas y diciendo sus oraciones en el infierno -

Cada uno de los militares empuño sus armas listas para el ataque

- Yui - Mio le grita a su comandante para que salga de su ensoñación

- si capitán - se apuró a contestar y vio como Mio bajaba a donde ella estaba

- quiero que tengas mucho cuidado - puso las manos en los hombros de Yui -está podría ser nuestra última aventura -

- de verdad? Mio-chan -

- gracias por todo -

- también a ti capitana - se veía decisión en sus ojos

- y también… no olvides el dinero que me debes - Yui se sorprendió

- que? Como? -

- debes de quedar viva para pagármelos - dijo Mio subiendo al barco - o te los iré a cobrar en el infierno - dijo para cortar una soga e ir directo en donde se encontraba Sawako y Ritsu

- nunca cambias Mio-chan - río Yui - pero aún tengo asuntos pendientes antes de morir - dijo viendo a Mugi a los ojos provocando un sonrojo en la rubia

- Yui...chan - Yui se acercó a ella con la espada en mano, espantándola para luego ver a Yui acabar con un guardia que intentaba atacarla

- descuida Mugi-chan yo te protejo - Yui decía con una sonrisa ladina

Un guardia iba por detrás de Yui que Mugi pudo interceptar y acabar con el de una estocada

- se cuidarme sola Yui-chan - le devolvió la sonrisa - ahora vamos a acabar con esto -

- así me gusta -

...

- porque esto se pone cada vez peor - la pobre Azusa no sabía ni en donde ocultarse para su suerte cada soldado que intentaba atacarla era noqueado por golpes o de caídas provocados por la mala o buena suerte de la chica - QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUI -

Sin previo aviso se topó con un militar queriéndola atacar, la chica se tapó los ojos agachándose esquivando el golpe y provocando que el militar se tropezara cortando una cuerda lo que hizo que saliera disparada asía el puesto del Vigía

Algo aturdido por el golpe no veía bien que sucedía pero presentía que se trataba de una pelea, ¿porque siempre son peleas?

- ríndete ya Mio-chan no tienes oportunidad contra mí - era la voz de Sawako l que enfrentaba a Mío

- crees que tan fácil me vencerás pues estas muy equivocada -

Se podían escuchar el choque de las espadas buscando dar con su objetivo

- por favor Mio-chan no te hagas más daño - ahora era la voz de Ritsu que se notaba desesperada e impotente

- tranquila Ritsu, esto es sólo un contratiempo para nuestra felicidad - Mio le contestaba con cariño y amor

Si esas formas de ser de Ritsu y Mio seguían así Azusa iba a morir de pérdida de fluidos

Sawako vio un su oportunidad de atacar a su oponente por la espalda, algo vil y bajo, pero fue por ello, siendo atrapada por Azusa quien se le fue enzima - que no te enseñaron a luchar justo - la pequeña se aferraba provocando que la viga se mueva haciendo que todas cayeran en diferentes puntos del barco

- duele, creo que me rompí algo - decía Azusa intentando salir de un montón de sogas mientras veía a Yui y Mugi pelear

- sabes Mugi-chan desde hace mucho que te quiero decir algo - intentaba mantener una conversación Yui mientras peleaban

- creo que este no es el mejor momento Yui-chan -

- lo sé es sólo... -

- abajo - Yui obedeció y Mugi pudo golpear con la espada a un Guardia

- es sólo que creo que es ahora o nunca - continuo como si no hubiera pasado nada

- bueno puedes decirlo - finalizó Mugi acabando con el último Guardia que por ahora veía

- Mugi-chan sabes que te amo verdad - Azusa rodó los ojos ahora Yui se ponía sentimental y en plena batalla

- tanto como yo te amo a ti Yui-chan - contestó Mugi correspondiendo al agarre de la mano que Yui le daba

- entonces podrías hacerme la persona más feliz en la faz de la tierra - Mugi asintió con un brillo correspondido en los ojos - ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -

Mugi con pequeñas lágrimas asintió levemente con la cabeza ganándose un abrazo por parte de la castaña

- ya déjense de esas cosas y cuidado - le aviso Azusa apuntando a unos soldados apuntó de golpearlas con unos barriles a los que ellas lograron esquivar o mejor dicho los guardias no tenían buena puntería ya que los barriles pasaban por los lados de su destino - y esos son los guardias del Ejército he? - decía con una gota en la cien

- Azu-nyan - Yui la llamó lanzándole una espada que atrapó hábilmente - corre - no tenía que comprender nada y sin más empezó a correr

Corrí como si no hubiera un mañana o mejor dicho trotaba

- esto cada vez está más raro por favor que esto acabe de una vez - lloriqueaba mientras corría...

...Después sin darse cuenta estaba en el interior del barco huyendo más aprisa de todos los guardias que se hallaban descansando, al intentar huir vio una puerta a lo lejos donde para su suerte paso desapercibida por los militares lográndose salvar

- sí que esos guardias son unos tontos - dijo sin fijarse si había alguien en el interior

- Azusa-chan? - se escuchó al fondo de la habitación

- quien dijo eso - tomo la espada con temor, no se veía nadie a su alrededor

- Azusa-chan cuanto tiempo - se volvió a escuchar

- se lo advierto tengo una espada y no sé cómo usarla – oyó pasos sintiendo escalofríos - pero si tengo que hacerlo lo are – reafirmo su agarre de su espada

- no has perdido tu sentido del humor - la voz se iba acercando lentamente hasta mostrar a una chica de cabello Castaño que reconocería en cualquier parte

- Ui - corrió hacia ella para abrazarla siendo correspondida por la mencionada

- ha pasado tiempo -

- que haces aquí Ui -

- que? Pero si aquí trabajo recuerdas soy un militar - mostró el uniforme azul que llevaba puesto

- eres un militar? -

- teniente mejor dicho, pero tú ya sabías todo eso - Azusa se tensó ahora que hacía - debió ser el golpe que sufriste ayer - le acarició la cabeza calmándola un poco

- espera como sabes eso -

- todos los saben, fuiste golpeada con una viga por culpa de una de tus compañeras que por no fijarse corto por accidente una de las cuerdas que la sostenían -

- _fue un accidente_ - recordó lo dicho por Yui hace unas horas atrás

- y bien? - le preguntaba Ui a Azusa que se confundió

- y bien? Que? -

- estamos aquí tu y yo - Azusa creyó comprender a que se refería

- creo que tienes que hacer tu deber y arrestarme - Azusa puso sus dos manos enfrente de Ui para iniciar el arresto

- de que hablas Azusa-chan -

- del arresto? Soy una delincuente deberías atraparme no? - no comprendía nada

- tontita - le golpeó la nariz provocando un sonrojo por parte de Azusa - desde lo nuestro que prometí ayudarles -

Aguarden ¿qué dijo?...

- lo nuestro? -

- creo que el golpe si te afectó - le regaló una sonrisa

- olvida el golpe - negaba con la cabeza la peli negra - dime que hay de lo nuestro? -

- que no es obvio - se acercó a ella peligrosamente - soy tu novia - y sin más le plantó un Casto beso que ni Azusa puso resistencia - quieres más pruebas - se separaron con un poco de protesta de Azusa

- que tal un poco más - antes de volver a besarse se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que movió violentamente el barco

- que fue eso? -

- no lo sé, hay que ir a ver -

...

Ya arriba en la cubierta pudieron apreciar el clímax de la situación

Las peleas habían cesado gracias a la intervención de Yui con Mugi que se sostenían fuerte del mástil principal ya que el barco se zarandeaba por culpa del mar que estaba lleno de remolinos y para empeorar las cosas el cielo con nubes grises y relámpagos provocaban que apareciera uno que otro tornado

- ahora que hacemos - pregunto Ui mientras ambas se sostenían del barandal del barco

- tu espérame aquí - ordenó Azusa mientras ella a reclamos de Ui caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraban Yui y Mugi - Yui-sempai que sucede? -

- parece que entramos en terrenos del Kraquen y con los dos barcos enganchados no podremos cambiar de curso - le contestó gritando ya que gracias a las fuertes lluvias no se oían muy bien

Azusa ya estaba harta de esas cosas - Mugi-sempai que hacemos? - fue por el lado sensato y le pregunta ahora a la rubia

- debemos esperar a que el terreno sea más estable para separar los barcos sino nos hundiremos - eso le parecía normas - ve por Ui-chan y llévala a tu barco así podremos hacer el movimiento -

- está bien - movía la cabeza buscando algo - donde está Mio-sempai- las otras dos chicas sólo apuntaban asía el mástil de su barco - increíble -

Las espadas iban tan rápido que no las podía ver a simple vista, sólo veo saltos y acrobacias para evitar la espada del oponente, era algo digno de un capitán

Ya todos listos para hacer el gran movimiento, Azusa tomo el timón, sólo tenían una oportunidad y ese era el momento

- Mio-chan/ sempai - gritaron con todas sus fuerzas a lo que Mio agarró a Ritsu y se sostuvo de la canasta del Vigía

- Azusa-chan ahora - Mugi le ordenó para que está hiciera un movimiento rápido con e timón

Todas se sostuvieron por tal fuerza Yui y Mugi salieron volando directo al cobertizo del barco, mientras que Ui se abrazaba fuertemente del brazo de Azusa, sintieron una gran sacudida que significaba la liberación del barco logrando así poder tomar el mando de la nave

- todo bien? - preguntaba Mio al bajar del mástil con Ritsu colgada de su cuello

- creo que si - contesto Azusa tornando su espalda asia adelante

- yo también - contestó Ui atorada en un barril siendo acudida rápidamente por Azusa

- sí, yo también - Mio se sobresaltó esa voz era de - creyeron que con eso se librarían de mí, están muy equivocadas -

Mio desenvaino su espada - es mejor así, más diversión - otra vez las palabras de burla de Mío

- pues ahora Muere - al decir Sawako esto se sintió tremenda sacudida en el barco sorprendiendo a todos

- que fue eso Mio-sempai - la pequeña Azusa estaba asustada

- no puede ser, ¡Todos Cuidado es el Kraquen! - advirtió Mio a lo que la mayor se burló

- por favor Mío-chan no me digas que crees en esos cuentos para niños - río sarcástica - mejor para mi ahora si di tus últimas palabra - levantó la espada y la dirigió directo asía Mio la cual cerró los ojos pero el impacto nunca llegó

Al abrirlos Sawako estaba siendo levantada por un tentáculo gigante que venía del fondo del océano, nadie lo podía creer, la militar se sostuvo del barandal del barco intentando darse tiempo de pensar en algo o de que la ayudaran

- esto es todo lo que tienes - para su sorpresa Mio estaba frente suyo

- no creo en cuentos de hadas, yo los vivo - le piso las manos para que ya de una buena vez se la llevará el Kraquen - y es Capitana Mio para ti -

El mar se calmó rápidamente y las chicas pudieron reagruparse

- estas bien Ritsu? - le extendió Mio la mano a Ritsu pero está en vez de tomarla se abalanzó a ella y la abrazo

- creí que te perdería - dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos

- tranquila ya pasó - le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño

- sabes que? Me puedo acostumbrar a esto - dijo Azusa a Ui viendo la escena tan amorosa de Mío y Ritsu

- es algo dulce de ver - le contestó su compañera

- sabes lo que más me sorprendió fue que Yui-sempai no mentía en cuanto a los monstruos - se dio cuenta - hablando de Yui-sempai dónde está? -

- ahora que lo dices tampoco Mugi está aquí - se unió Mio a la conversación

- y si se cayeron al más - ahora fue Ritsu en hablar

- no pienses en eso, las buscaremos - la tranquilizó su amante - Yui! Mugi! -

- Yui-sempai! Mugi-sempai! Donde están! -

Se oye un ruido en el cobertizo para luego mostrar una mano

- miren por haya - señalaba la pequeña Azusa para que emprendieron camino

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de la vista

- ves Azu-nyan todo lo que te dije era verdad hay monstruos aquí - decía una Yui con la camisa mal puesta, algo despeinada y con su pañuelo del cabello se le caía

- ¿no fue genial? Casi morimos - se divertía Mugi con su vestido levemente alzado de la falda, el corsé desamarrado y sus cabellos iguales a los de Yui

El grupo que se imaginaba que había sucedido aquí sólo las miraban sonrojada

- te divertiste Yui - le pregunto Mio a Yui mientras le extendió la mano, la castaña volteo a ver a su pareja y ambas compartieron sonrisas de complicidad, regresando su vista a su capitana

- si, Capitana - contestó feliz por su día ya que ambas sabía que a pesar de todo ese era un buen día

Después de Ayudar a las par de tórtolas, todas pudieron descansar un rato viendo la tranquilidad del mar y sus vidas libres de problemas

- y ahora que capitana Mio-sempai - ambas estaban en la parte del barandal roto

- ahora sólo a descansar, nos lo merecemos -

- ya lo creo, iré a dormir un po... - había girado sin cuidado y cayó de lleno al mar oyendo los gritos de sus amigas mientras ella intentaba nadar pero entre más pataleaba más se hundía, hasta que...

...Abrió los ojos de repente, se levantó, aún no podía ver nada por la oscuridad, sin poder comprender nada, que había sido todo eso?, ladeo su cabeza para ver su reloj 4:17 am aún era temprano, vio una bolsa de frituras en su cama, frunció el ceño

- nunca volveré a comer tanto antes de dormir -

Finalizó acostándose para poder dormir un par de horas más o quizás ¿quería volver a tener otro sueño?

**FIN**

Como ven regrese jaja pido perdón por el tiempo que no he estado por aquí, por eso les traigo esta pequeña pero significante historia para ustedes, sé que quieren conti de los demás fics (un amor de distintas categorías, y mi presente, mi futuro) pero no se desanimen que ya los actualizare, no lo hacía porque por problemas de la escuela pero ya estoy bien y lista para escribir, necesitare de su ayuda con uno de mis fic (mi presente, mi futuro) por eso quiero que estén pendientes y si los leen me alegraría un comentario eso me anima a escribir

Espero sus comentarios y si quieren más de esta historia solo pídanlo que esto es para ustedes

Nos leemos luego Mattanne


End file.
